The Inferno III: Heroes vs Villians NintendoStyle
by LinkMoto86
Summary: It's the Inferno, only with Nintendo characters. The teams are split between Nintendo Heroes and Villians, and they will have to undergo crazy challenges while trying to deal with each other! PLEASE R&R! PLEASE!
1. The Introduction

The Inferno III: Day 1

Sup everyone! It's me, your lovable Hedgehog Sonic! I'm gonna be your host in this wild sequel to MTV's Inferno. However, this time around, instead of those kooks from the Real World/Road Rules, we're gonna select Nintendo characters. Since last year's theme of Good Guys vs. Bas Asses went so well, we're gonna do it again. This time, it will be Heroes vs. Villains. And here is the cast:

Team Hero:

Mario

Link

Fox McCloud

Kirby

Pikachu

Peach

Zelda

Samus Aran

Krystal

Dixie Kong

Team Villain:

Bowser

Gannondorf

C. Falcon

Nergal

Wario

Birdo

Menardi

Gruntilda

Joanna Dark

Vaati

Alright, now let's this show started!1

Day 1: The Introduction

The day starts out with all 20 Nintendo Characters coming into the Stadium like arena, the Heroes came into one door while the Villains came into another.

Sonic: Welcome everyone! If you don't know me already, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I will be your host in the Inferno III! Now, let's meet our cast…

Mario: It's a me, Mario! I'm a part time plumber, part time superhero!

Link: Uhh…I'm Link. I have a big shiny sword, and I have… big ears.

Fox: Hey everyone, I'm Fox, and I'm an official pilot along the StarFox team(which I got credited for naming). I feel obliged to be on the hero team, as I am a strong leader myself. Like my father used to say….

Sonic: That's enough Fox…

Kirby: I'm Kirby, I have a huge appetite, and a huge heart

Sonic: Since Pikachu speaks a different language, I will attach this translator so others can understand your tongue.

Pikachu: I'm Pikachu, I serve as a pet for Ash Ketchum, but on Friday nights, I sneak away Bulba and Treecko and have some real fun!

Peach: Like OMG, I'm on this show. Out of MILLIONS of people, you chose me! Well, I'm peach and I'm well a princess! What better occupation is that

Zelda: I'm Zelda, I'm also a princess, but unlike hot pink girl here, I help my father with castle business so that the people of Hyrule can live peacefully

Samus: I'm Samus, a bounty hunter destroying evil aliens that try to destroy my beloved planet.

Krystal: I'm Krystal. I fly on the Star Fox team part-time, but I also work at the Corneria Mall as a video game clerk

Dixie Kong: I'm Dixie, I like to swing on trees, eat coconuts and bananas, and have FUN FUN FUN!

Sonic: OK, now for the villains

Bowser: I'm Bowser, I'm also known as king koopa! My villain occupation is the kidnap Peach so that she may be my bride

Gannondorf: I'm Gannondorf, and my goal is to obtain the Triforce and proclaim Hyrule as mine

C.Falcon: I'm Captain Falcon, and I'm a F-Zero Racer. I usually do it for the money so I can buy all sorts of stuff

Nergal: I'm Nergal, and I was most known for slaughtering innocent lives including Eliwood, Lyn and Hector

Sonic: I don't remember that when I was playing Fire Emblem(on my Sonic GBA…)

Nergal: THAT'S BECAUSE THE GAME IS HISTORICALLY INCORRECT!

Wario: I'm Wario. Buy Wario Ware Touched and Twisted! They will rock your world!

Birdo: I'm Birdo. I spit eggs. Ummm….that's pretty much it. I have no life :cries:

Menardi: I'm Menardi, and alongside Saturos, tried to defeat Issac and Co while they tried to get the earth element at one point

Gruntilda: FWAHAHA! I'm Gruntilda, and I'm a witch. I make all sorts of spells, and I want to get revenge on Banjo and Kazooie

Joanna: I'm Joanna Dark, and I'm…well not a villain! I should be on the hero team!

Sonic: Well you look sorta badass, you would fit perfectly in the villain team

Joanna: Samus looks more badass than me, yet she's on the Hero team!

Sonic: She's more popular, so it makes sense

Joanna: No it doesn't:Screams crazily and runs around like a maniac:

Sonic: I rest my case…

Vaati: I'm Vaati! I'm an all powerful sorcerer who at one point

Sonic: Don't you mean sorceress?

Vaati: No I'm a male

Sonic: YOU ARE! Whoops…there goes our equal male/female ratio

Vaati: How do I look like a girl

Sonic: Well…the hat makes you kinda pansy so I figured you were either a stylish girl or a transvestite boy.

Vaati: I'm not a transvestite! It's not my fault my hat looks dumb!

Sonic: Anyway…that's the cast. Now let's move on towards the game itself. The rules are different than Inferno I and II so PAY ATTENTION! Every even(excluding this one), the teams will undergo a series of challenges. The winner of the challenge gets a 1-up mushroom, meaning that noone on their teams gets to go to the Inferno. On odd days, the loser teams goes on a challenge against themselves. The winner of the challenge gets a Hyrule Shield, meaning they will automatically stay on the team. Instead of letting you guys be the sole decision makers, we're gonna make the viewers at home(a.k.a the readers) make the call

Now listen up! After the odd day challenge is over, readers will vote who they want off by R&R ing. The person with the most votes leaves. If the event of a tie or under voting, the character's vote will count! But, it's important for the viewers to vote as if we wanted the characters to be the sole decision makers, we would just watch Survivor.

Ok, now settle into your houses, and call it a day

Chapter End

How is this so far? R&R your comments!


	2. The first challenge

Chapter 2:

Day 2:

At the Hero Cabin:

Peach: Like OMG! This house is so huge! This is gonna be such a fun exciting adventure.

Fox: I'm ready for some action baby!

Mario! Mama mia! The bedrooms are huge

Dixie: And there's even a living room where we can all hang out

Pikachu: And there's a GCN!

Krystal: There doesn't seem to be any games for it….

:opens up GCN:

Krystal: Hmm…all that's in here is this empty disk

Kirby: Let's see what kind of game it is…

:turns the power on:

Peach: OMG! Sonic's there. This must be sonic adventure 2, or sonic heroes…or that other game…um…chu chu sonic?

Samus: You mean chu chu rocket?

Peach: Yeah that one

Sonic: Hey everyone! If you're watching this, you must have gotten the message disk I sent you. You will get these disks in the mail telling you of your challenge. Today's challenge will take place at 1:00 this afternoon. Be ready!

Kirby: Yay! Let's kick some villain butt

Meanwhile, in the villain house…

Bowser: Why are the showers so small? I can barely fit my shell in here

C.Falcon: All I need now is some booze piling up the fridge and this house will be perfect.

Wario: Why drink crappy beer where you can have…Wario pop! It's da bomb!

C. Falcon: Did you make that phrase yourself?

Vaati: OOHHHH….can I have some

Wario: Sure, bottles up!

Vaati: Hmm…so good…hey wait! I'm not drunk at all

Wario: It's not supposed to make you drunk

C.Falcon: WHAT! Any drink that doesn't you up should not be made into existence

Wario: So I'm guessing you don't drink water

C.Falcon: If I mix it with some whiskey…maybe…

In the girls' bedroom:

Menardi: I don't think all us girls should be in the same room together. I'm afraid there will be too much fighting…

Birdo: Relax girl, I just wanna make friends and be happy?

Gruntilda: Friends? Happy? What language are YOU speaking?

Birdo: I'm putting my pic of Yoshi near my bed. He's so hot!

Gruntilda: I can poop better looking things than him.

Menardi: Too bad he hangs out with the heros…

Birdo: Well technically I'm not a villain anymore. I WAS, but everyone still refers to me as that boss in Super Mario Bros 2., so I just play along. Besides, it's fun to be a villain. You don't have to worry about being nice.

Joanna: Good point! Now that you think of it, I wanted to be a villainess all my life, so now's my chance to get to know my true identity!

While the ladies are conversing, Gannondorf and Nergal are taking a peek in the room

Nergal: I think the witch has a nice rack

Gannondorf: You really think so? I'm kinda eyeing the dino chick! Too bad Yoshi got dips on her.

12:55 P.M

The two teams arrive at what looks like Green Hill Zone

Zelda: This place looks kinda nice

Nergal: Where's Sonic? I came early to wait even longer!

Sonic: Sorry I'm late! My chili dog took a while to grill. Anyway, let's get this challenge started! Today, the two teams will battle it out in a test of endurance and wit. I will ask a series of riddles and each teammate will have to push a buzzer and answer. However, the buzzer is in this lake filled with piranhas. How you get the buzzer is up to you. Once you get it, you push the buzzer and answer it. The team who gets 5 points first wins. Oh by the way, I should have mentioned this earlier but…you guys will be on these two platforms(points to two small green platforms). You are not allowed to leave the platform AT ALL! However, the platform can be moved. If you fall, you must get back up. If you swim to get the buzzer and back, it will not count. Understand? Good! Now let's go!

Krystal: Not only do you have to find a buzzer in the water, you also have to answer a tough riddle. It seems like a very tough challenge for the first one.

Pikachu: How can the buzzer be in the water and still work? Oh well, some things are better left untold!

Birdo: The water part sounds easy, but those riddles…

Bowser: WATER! I really hope my teammates can back me up on this one.

Sonic: All right, teams ready? We'll go one by one, so line up!

3….2….1….GO!

First up: Dixie and Bowser!

Bowser: What! I don't want to go first…fine!

So the challenge starts, Dixie uses her tail to propel the platform over while Bowser stands there crying like a baby. Dixie pulls a banana from her pocket and throws it to a far corner so that the piranhas can chase it.

Sonic: Good job Dixie. Now for your question: If I had a herd of sheep, and all but nine die, how many remain?

Dixie: How many were before?

Sonic: I can't tell you that

Dixie: But the question doesn't make sense

Sonic: Yes it does…

Dixie: Uh…two?

Sonic: Wrong!

Wario: BOWSER! You knucklehead! Go get the buzzer! Quick!

Bowser:Holds breath: Ok, I'll do it…for the villains!1

Bowser breaths fire on the piranhas and he slowly paddles to get the buzzer

:10 minutes later:

Bowser: YES! I got it!

Sonic: It's about time. Anyway, If I had a herd of sheep, and all but nine die, how many remain?

Bowser: Nine

Sonic: CORRECT! V: 1 H:0

Next up: Zelda and Wario!

Zelda uses her magic to leviatate the platform to the piranhas. Wario tries throwing a bomb making her fall but miserably misses. Zelda gets the buzzer easily

Sonic: All right…how many pairs of animals did Moses take in his arc?

Zelda: I thought it was Noah's Arc. Moses never built an arc, so that statement is false

Sonic: So you're saying none

Zelda: Sure

Sonic: CORRECT!

Wario: Hey! That's not fair!

Sonic: She did get the point of the riddle, so that does count. Tied: 1-1

Next up: Fox and Birdo

Fox: This is gonna be SOO easy! I'm gonna get that buzzer so easily, and then when Sonic asks the question, I'm gonna be like "Yeah! That's right! I know your tricky riddle! Burn!"

Sonic: That's right Birdo! The answer was 2 and a half

Fox: WTF! I gotta get rid of this confidence habit…

Sonic: V: 2 H: 1

Next up: Samus and Vaati

Samus uses her grappling hook thing and Vaati uses his dark magic to retrieve the buzzer at the exact same time.

Sonic: Hmmm interesting. Anyway, here's the riddle: If Jane is 11 years old, Bob is x-2 years younger than sue, Sue is twice as old as Jane, Sam is 3 years older than Bob and Sam is 20, what is x?

Vaati: Math…I wish I finished school…

Samus: Oh I know…x would be…7!

Sonic: Yep! GJ! Score Tied again

Next up… Mario and Joanna Dark

Mario: Mama mia! This looks a bit challenging

Joanna: Hmph! This is nothing for Agent Dark

Mario slowly paddles to the buzzer while Joanna Dark wastes no time and just jumps straight in the water. While being bitten by five piranhas, she grabs the buzzer, uses her gun to shoot the piranhas off, and presses the buzzer to get her question.

Sonic: What day is Fourth of July in England?

Joanna: July 4th

Sonic: Correct! H: 2 V: 3

Next up….Krystal and Gannondorf!

Krystal and Gannondorf both try their hardest to paddle to the piranhas. Gannondorf starts to throw fireballs at Krystal while Krystal fights back by shooting at him. Gannondorf summons a dark ball which knocks Krystal off the platform. All of a sudden, Gannondorf uses a dark ball to kill all the piranhas and grab the buzzer.

Sonic: Name something that rhymes with orange?

Gannondorf: Oh I know this! I saw it on Kids WB. Door hinge rhymes with orange

Sonic: Umm…not what I expected but it is correct!

H: 2 V: 4 Villians only need 1 more point to win the challenge

Next up: Link and Gruntilda

Gruntilda: Toil toil boil and trouble. Let my spell grab the buzzer and hopefully…

:Link uses his longshot to grab the buzzer:

Gruntilda: NO!

Sonic: Ok Link, spell onomatopoeia

Link: Onomatowho?

Sonic: I'll say it one more time: ONOMATOPOEIA

Link: O-N-O-M-A-T-O-P-O-E-I-A

Sonic: Correct! H:3 V:4

Next up: Peach and C.Falcon

Peach: Sweet!

C.Falcon: Let's get this party started!

Peach and C.Falcon both try to push their platforms to the piranhas. C.Falcon uses a motor and attaches it to the platform. Unfortunately, the motor goes out of control and he falls. Peach eventually gets there, gives cake to the piranhas, and grabs the buzzer

Sonic: What has an eye but cannot see

Peach: A pirate

Sonic: WRONG!

Peach: A mushroom can't see

Sonic: But it doesn't have an eye

Peach: How can someone have an eye but cannot see?

Sonic: Hence the point of the riddle…

Sonic: C.Falcon, what do you say?

C.Falcon: Duh! A needle!

Sonic: Correct! Villians win 5-3!

Bowser: Yeah! That's right

Kirby: Oh great, I didn't even get to participate :sighs:

Sonic: Alright, villain team wins! Hero team, sorry about your loss. Tomorrow, there will be a hero challenge and the winner stays immune for the evening's vote off, which will be explained tomorrow.

Thus ends the challenge for the day. What kind of challenge will the Nintendo Heroes undergo tomorrow. And who will be kicked off? Find out next time!


	3. Villain Party and the Hero Inferno Chall...

Author's note: I forgot to add that the winner of the challenges will also win a prize. The prize that the villain team won was free laptops for everyone!

Day 3:

At the villain house, there is a huge celebration party!

Bowser: WOOHOO! Party time!

Gannondorf: I knew we were gonna win that challenge!

Menardi: A toast, to the most evil of all Nintendo characters!

C.Falcon: Time to break out the kegs!

The villains are enjoying themselves when all of sudden a fight occurs between Joanna and Birdo.

Joanna(drunk): Excuse me bitch! You got something to say to me!

Birdo: Huh? Are you talking to me?

Joanna: Yeah! You are your pathetic bowtie:Slaps Birdo in the face:

Birdo: Why you:Spits eggs at Joanna:

Nergal: Ohh…a catfight!

While Birdo and Joanna brawl it out, the heroes are busy planning for their Inferno challenge.

Pikachu: I thought our team really had a chance in that challenge. Guess not….

Zelda: So, what happens now?

Fox: Hey guys! Check out this new GCN message disks

:puts disk in:

Sonic: Sup guys. It's me Sonic. Listen up! Tonight, you guys will be participating in the Inferno challenge. The winner of the challenge will get the 1-up mushroom, which means that they will be immune from being sacrificed. Good luck and be prepared

Zelda: So let me get this straight, we have to compete against each other?

Peach: I guess so! OMG this is kinda scary. I don't wanna leave

Mario: Let's give this everything we got!

Later on…Kirby and Pikachu are chatting about the night

Kirby: I really want to try and win this challenge. I seem to be the weakest of the players, so if I lose, I'm afraid the viewers will vote me off.

Pikachu: I'm afraid that people will hate me! I mea Pokemon is so popular, but still, I'm giving it the hardest.

Kirby: For us lightweights, we have a lot in common

Pikachu: Yeah, maybe we should try and look out for each other.

Later at the Burning Inferno Site, the Villains are in the sidelines while the Heroes enter the ring.

Sonic: All right then. You may notice that the villains are here also. Why? Well if the viewers vote end up in a tie, then that means that the winning team will make a consensus to vote the loser out. All right, in this challenge, each person will be hanging upside down with his or her feet being held by a rope. Now, another interesting twist in the Inferno challenge is that the winning teams might be able to participate in the challenge as well. Here's what I mean: The villains will be chucking water balloons at you guys. If a player falls down, they are eliminated. The last player standing will win the challenge.

Pikachu: This gives me some sort of advantage as I have more flexibility.

Samus: It's anyone's game now! I'm just hoping that all of our key players can stay in this game

Bowser: My target: MARIO!

Nergal: Now this is truly a villains job…I really want to get Peach out, her OMG is SOO annoying!

Sonic: All right, the players are all in position…and START!

So the challenge begins. The villain males are on one side of the inferno while the villain females are on the other. Bowser immediately chucks a water balloon at Mario, knocking him off quickly.

Bowser: OH YEAH! Score one for the Koopa King!

Birdo shoots water balloons randomly, hitting Kirby and Fox. Fox manages to hang on with only one leg while Kirby falls flat on his face. Wario tries his best to hit Zelda, but all of a sudden, Link came to the rescue and gets knocked off. Zelda, admiring Link, didn't realize that she got hit in the back, knocking herself down. Wario throws two balloons at Samus, one misses her and hits Birdo, the other hits Fox straight in the nuts!

Fox: WTF! Hey fatass! Next time, try to aim better! Oww, that hurts so much…

Vaati uses his magic to fire two balloons at Samus and Dixie, knocking them both out. The remaining people are: Pikachu, Peach, and Krystal. Pikachu swings left and right, dodging every single balloon that passes him. Krystal saw one balloon coming and kicked it straight at Gannondorf's face. Nergal knocked Peach in the face.

Nergal: Yes! Good riddance!

It's now Krystal and Pikachu. Both of them are dodging balloons as hard as they can. All of a sudden, Pikachu swings so hard that his legs get loose from the rope!

Sonic: And the winner is….Krystal! She will be immune while the viewers vote on who wants to stay!

Chapter End

How was that first set of challenges. Feel free to write your comments, good and bad!


	4. Nintendo Gamblers

Chapter 4

Sonic: All right, the votes are in. The first person to leave the Hero team is….PEACH!

The hero team looks shocked as Peach walks up to Sonic.

Zelda: I hate to see Peach go…well at least I'm the sole princess!

Dixie: It sucks because it's the other team that votes the cast off. Because of this, we feel sad that the person leaves, as opposed to if we voted them off, we want them to leave.

Sonic: All right Peach, any parting words?

Peach: Yes. I like to say…go HEROS!

Sonic: Well said(I think). Anyway, when a person gets eliminated, they fall into the Inferno Pit, where they are trapped there for the rest of the game!

Peach: WHAT! (A trap hole appears under Peach and she falls)

Gruntilda: Oh ! That is a crazy twist! I wonder how she will survive their in that fiery pit.

Sonic: All right, everyone get a good night's rest. Tomorrow's challenge will be harder than the first!

Day 4:

At the Hero House:

Kirby: Anyone else notice how green apples taste a little sour than red apples?

Krystal: Really? I never had apples before, so I wouldn't know much about them.

Kirby: MMM…I'm so hungry:Opens up fridge and gobbles almost all the food in one inhale. BURP! Ah, that was good.

Krystal: Hey! You can't just eat all that food!

Kirby: Sorry, it's a bad habit.

Zelda(in background): Kirby seems to have this "eating" problem. Just this morning, while he was inhaling some carrots, he accidently sucked up Pikachu!

Kirby(in a Pikachu form): Ahh sweet! This is awesome!

Pikachu: Pika…

In the girl's bedroom

Dixie: Hey Krystal, can I ask you a question

Krystal: Yeah sure

Dixie: How it's like being the only girl in the StarFox team

Krystal: It's kinda strange at first, but after a while, it's kinda interesting. Everyone asks me if me and Fox and together. The thing is that I really don't have any feeling towards him. But I like him as a friend.

Fox: Hey ladies, get over here! We got a message disk!

:Krystal and Dixie walk to the main room:

At the villian's house:

All the villains are busy watching the message disk

Sonic: Hey guys, it's me again! This mission will take place at 4:00 this afternoon. Because you guys have one extra player, one person must sit out this mission.

Wario: Who should sit out?

Gannondorf: It's kinda hard to tell what kind of challenge it is? If it's a physical challenge, we should let Birdo sit out. She seems kinda weak.

Birdo: Excuse me!

Bowser: Gannondorf does have a point

Birdo: No he doesn't! I'm the fastest one out of all the people in my clan! If it's a speed mission, I'll definitely be of some help.

Menardi: You know, the mission might be like a puzzle-like challenge. In that case, Vaati should be left back.

Vaati: What! Why me?

Menardi: Remember the last mission where you couldn't solve the easy math problem? Face it, you suck at mental games!

Joanna: And you're not very athletic

Wario: So it's settled! Vaati will get left back!

Vaati: That's not fair…

4:00- Both teams arrive at Casino Night Zone

Joanna: This place looks exciting!

Samus: Is it night here all the time?

Sonic: Hey guys! Nice of you all to come here! All right, this challenge will require casino skills as well as teamwork!

Fox: Are we gonna have to do any gambling?

Sonic: Not quite. This challenge is gonna be…Slots,

Link: Slots? That's it?

Sonic: Of course not! Let me finish before asking five million questions! Anyway, this challenge will include Slots, Roulette and Craps. Three people from each team will be in one station. Each team will compete against each other in these games. You get to choose who goes into what team. However, there is one catch. These aren't your ordinary games. If you look to your left, the Slot Machine is similar to the one from Sonic 2 and the Sonic and Knuckles bonus stage: You have to jump into the machine and two people have to pull the lever. The person who jumps in the machine has to use the bumpers to climb up to the slots. You pull the lever three times. The team with the most points wins the game. Fortunately, there is no Robotniks so you cannot lose points.

Mario: That's good that you cannot lose points. Basically, if we get 3 777's that will rack up 100 points!

Sonic: The second game, Roulette, will require luck. One person will get three chips, and have to bet on three numbers. If you notice to the right of the slot machine, the roulette wheel contains one HUGE ball. Two people will have to push the ball and move the wheel. You only do this ONCE! If both teams don't get a number. You repeat until one teams get a number. If both teams get a number, the higher points win: That means if you bet a 35, you get 35 points(I know it's different but I forgot the regular rules) The wheel is designed so that the higher numbers are harder to get than the lower numbers.

C.Falcon: It may be risky to just bet low numbers, but if the opposing teams bets all high numbers and loses, we will win overall!

Sonic: The final game will be Craps, if you look to the far right of the arena. There are three die. If you notice, they are trapped in a cage. They require a sequence to open the lock. It will be like Mastermind: You input four codes, and every turn, they tell you how many are correct, how many are the right code, but different spot, etc. After you unlock the die, you throw the die until you get all 1's or all 6's. If a die is 1 or 6, you can choose to leave it there. However, if any of the next die that are thrown do not get a 1 or 6, they will be locked up again, and you have to solve the code again!

Bowser: Craps seems like the hardest of them all!

Pikachu: This challenge seems to require skill as well. It certainly will be very challenging

Sonic: You guys have 5 minutes to choose your team stations.

Hero meeting:

Mario: Alright guys, let's think about this, for the slot machine, I wanna be the one who jumps in: I am an expert jumper who can manipulate the bumpers easily.

Link: I like solving puzzles, so put me in the Craps station.

Samus: The roulette ball seems kinda huge. I think me and Fox should take care of that one.

Kirby: What should I do?

Mario: Hmm..do you wanna help Link with the puzzles?

Kirby: Sure I'm good with puzzles

Zelda: Me and Krystal can help pull the huge lever.

Pikachu: I'll be the one who can bet the roulette chips. I watch Ash play in Celadon and I picked up some good tips.

Dixie: I guess I'm stuck helping with the puzzle

Villain Meeting:

Bowser: That huge ball: I think Wario and me should push that son of a bitch.

C.Falcon: I think me, Birdo and Grunty should go in the slots. Birdo can jump in the slot machine

Joanna: I can do the puzzle part

Menardi: Same here

Gannondorf: After making traps in my castle, that puzzle is so easy!

Nergal: I'm no good with puzzles. I'll go with the roulette.

Sonic: Alright in the Slots, it will be: Mario, Zelda and Krystal vs. C.Falcon, Birdo and Gruntilda

In the Roulette table: Pikachu, Samus and Fox McCloud vs. Nergal, Wario, and Bowser

In the craps table: Link, Dixie, and Kirby vs. Joanna, Gannondorf, and Menardi.

In the slots table, Mario easily jumps in the slots while Birdo has a hard time getting up there. Then, the slots turn and turn. The heroes get: 3 Bars! That's 50 points for them. The villains get: 3 Bars as well! The score is tied. In the second spin, the heroes get 3 Sonics! They get a total of 125 points. The villains get…2 Sonics and a Tails: They only get 5 points! In the third spin, Mario slips and falls leaving him far behind. Birdo gets up, jumps in, and gets 3 777's! Their grand total is 155! Mario gets up, jumps in and prays for a high score. They get…3 Tails: That gives them 30 points! The score is tied: 155 to 155.

Sonic: All right, go again this will be sudden death!

So Mario and Birdo jump in together at the same time. Mario gets…2 Tails and a Bar. That gets him nothing! Birdo gets…2 Sonics and another Sonic! That gives them 75 points!

Sonic: Villains win station 1!

At the roulette table:

Pikachu: Hmm…I'll try a little bit of both worlds. I'll bet one chip on 5, one on 25(my pokedex number) and one on 33.

Nergal: I'm going with high points! Come on 36,35,and 34! I can't lose!

Wario and Bowser push one ball while Samus and Fox push the other. Wario and Bowser goes first. There ball goes and goes, and they get…1!

Nergal: WTF! That is SO not fair. Let's hope the heroes miss as well

Samus and Fox finally get their ball in the wheel, but it takes them a while to spin it. When they get it to spin, the ball lands on…25!

Pikachu: Oh yeah! I win this one!

At the craps table:

Link: Hmm so it's color coded…let's try…Red, Blue, Green and Orange(BTW there are 8 possible colors)

After inserting it… x O O –

Kirby: So Blue and Green and correct. Lets try Brown Blue Green and Blue

After inserting it…x O O O

Dixie: We're so close! Let's change the first one to Blue

Link: I doubt there will be three blues!

Dixie: Well we have all the time in the world. Just look at the villain table

At the villain table:

Gannondorf: I know what I'm doing! It's Blue, Yellow, Yellow, Red

Menardi: We put Red for the last one already! It doesn't work

Gannondorf: It has to make sense! It was shaded!

Joanna: That means it was in the wrong spot.

Gannondorf: So Let's put Blue Red Yellow Yellow

Menardi: Can we use different colors! We've used Blue Red and Yellow the whole time! Let's try Pink Yellow Red Blue

Joanna: Why can't we just put them in and see. We have no limit whatsoever

After inserting it… x O x

Gannondorf: Let's put Red in front! And let's put in Purple and Orange in the end

Menardi: Fine

After inserting it… O O x x

Gannondorf: DAMN!

The two teams struggle to finish the puzzle. The heroes insert Purple Blue Green Blue

After inserting it… O O O O

Dixie: Yes! Now let's do this!

Link throws his first die and gets a 2

Dixie gets a 3

Pikachu gets a 3

Dixie: Does this mean their trapped again!

Sonic: Nope, only if you save one.

Link: Let's try again!

Link gets a 6

Dixie gets a 2

Pikachu gets a 2

Dixie: Let's not save it

Link: WHAT! We have a 6 already.

Pikachu: Yeah only one. We should only save it if there are two of them

Link: Fine…

Meanwhile in the villain table:

Joanna: ARGH! Listen to me: Let's put Red Yellow Orange Yellow

After inserting it… O O O x

Menardi: Yes we're close! Now for the last one, let's put Red

They get an x

Gannondorf: Try red

They get an x again!

Joanna: This is SO hard!

At the hero table:

Link rolls a 6

Dixie rolls a 6

Pikachu rolls a 4

Link: We're gonna save it!

Dixie: Alright Pika, don't screw up!

Pikachu:gulp: I'll try

Pikachu rolls a…

In the villain table:

Gannondorf: YES! Finally it was Red Yellow Orange Green. Now's lets quickly roll. We are far behind.

Gannondorf rolls a 1

Joanna rolls a 1

Menardi rolls a…4

Gannondorf: Keep it!

Sonic: This is exciting. Pika and Menardi both need a 6 and 1 respectively to win this game. This is a must watch moment

Menardi gets a 4

Pikachu gets a 6!

Sonic: Heroes win! Heroes win!

For there prize: You guys win…a year supply of food!

Everyone: YAY!

Kirby:

Krystal: Oh god…Kirby, you get half. OK!

Kirby: Sure that's OK with me!

Sonic: All right heroes, congrats! For the villains, we'll see you at the Inferno tomorrow evening. Have a good night people!

Chapter End.


	5. Cryptic Mysteries and the Trophy Crisis

Chapter 5:

Day 5:

The heroes were able to win their first challenge, putting themselves in par with the villain team. However, there seems to be some tension between all the heroes.

Fox: Check this trophy out Kirby. This is the first Super Smash Bros. trophy I have won. It's my prized trinket.

Kirby: I always try to win those tourneys, but I haven't been so lucky.

Dixie: What's a Super Smash Bros. tournament?

:Everyone looks at her strangely:

Samus: YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A SSB OR SSB:M TOURNAMENT IS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!

Krystal: All Nintendo characters dream of being in those tourneys.

Pikachu: It's one of the biggest Nintendo events I've ever been in.

Mario: You seriously don't know? We should have a LONG discussion then.

So Mario explains to Dixie about the fighters, the rules, the arenas, etc.

Dixie: That sounds like so much fun!

Zelda: It kinda sucks that more people seem to like my Sheik alter ego than me. Next tourney, I'm gonna rely on my own skills and win!

Pikachu: You know, you haven't use your Sheik alter ego in this challenge.

Zelda: True…yeah! I'm gonna NOT use my Sheik form in this challenge at all!

Meanwhile at the villains' house:

Gannondorf: You know, it's gonna be me, C.Falcon or Wario being voted off

Bowser: What about me?

Gannondorf: Oh yeah, forgot about you Koopa.

Menardi: Don't freak out! We should just calm down. Stress won't help our team.

Nergal: Who do you think is our strongest member of our hero team?

Joanna: Clearly, it is C.Falcon. He is well balanced. Think about it: Bowser and Wario are filled with strength, but lack intelligence. Gannondorf uses magic but isn't really that strong

Gannondorf: Hey! I'm pretty strong I'll have you know!

Gruntilda: Look, let's try and make sure Falcon wins. OK? Besides, the viewers can vote off our weakest person.

Birdo: Actually, they might vote the second strongest…

Gruntilda: Regardless, let's make sure our top dogs are immune. That way we won't lose a strong team member.

Later in the afternoon…

At the hero house:

Fox: Hey! What happened to my trophy!

Pikachu: Uhh sorry, I was playing with Kirby and I accidentally fried your trophy.

Fox: Why you little!

:Fox chases Pikachu around the house:

Mario: What kind of game were you possibly playing.

Kirby: Pika Wars! We shock each other until one of us gets tired.

Samus: Sounds interesting…

Krystal: What's going on?

Mario: Fox's trophy is ruined!

Krystal: WHAT! Oh no! Now Fox will cause mayhem around the house and bother us all day.

Link: As long as we're not being chased around, I'm fine with that.

At the inferno

Sonic: Hello villains, welcome to your first Inferno Challenge. This challenge will test your ability to solve puzzles. The Hyrule shield is being locked in a cage and you guys will have to try and unlock it. In order to do this, you must place an emerald into the keyhole, unlocking the door. To the right of me, are 10 emeralds, each artificially made. In order to gain access to these, you must be "worthy" by the emerald in order for it to be accessible. If you notice in the Inferno walls, there are different inscriptions. There are 3 sayings that you MUST say in order to gain access. They are: CHAO ANGEL, FALLEN MARIA, and CHECKERED GERALD. These words are depicted in their ancient language. So, you must grab two tablets, which will contain a certain number of letters. Then, go to the inscriptions and figure out a match. To make this more clear, let's say the word was MILES PROWER. You must find a tablet with five symbols and one with six symbols. Then, find the ones that have the same symbols. Then, put them together and make the emerald appear? Do you guys understand? Whoever unlocks the shield first keeps it!

Bowser: So, we grab tablets, find a match, combine two words, and present them to the emeralds.

Joanna: But there are over 100 different inscriptions!

Sonic: That's the CHALLENGE part…

Vaati: But that's too hard

Sonic: Hence the INFERNO challenge…

Fox: Wait, I thought you said the heroes play a part in the Inferno.

Sonic: Not always. I say they may play a part.

Alright…begin!

C.Falcon: I must win this….

The villains start grabbing tablets like crazy and try to decode them.

Bowser: Hmm…I found a 6-word tablet, but I'm not sure if it's fallen or Gerald.

Gruntilda: This is crazy! I can't find a single inscription that matches my tablet!

Only 3 villains found their first word. Bowser found Fallen Maria, Gannondorf found checkered Gerald, and Menardi found Fallen Maria as well.

Wario: Damn, I can't find a tablet that has nine words!

The heroes continue to search like crazy. Birdo gives a word to the emerald, but she puts Fallen Gerald instead of fallen Maria.

Sonic: Vaati, Menardi and Gannondorf found CHAO ANGEL

Birdo: You know, I can't let Menardi win! I'm gonna let Gannondorf get the shield so our team can win.

Sure enough, Birdo finds fallen Maria and gives it to Gannondorf.

Gannondorf: Why are you giving me this?

Birdo: DUH! So you can win!

Gannondorf: Thanks

Bowser(in background): I notice Birdo giving a word to Gannondorf. I'm thinking, I know we are villains, but that's just foul play.

Sonic: Gannondorf wins! He has the shield! You are immune while the voting begins.

Side note: The reason Peach lost is that the viewers took way too long to vote, so the villains kicked her out. To make the outcome a LOT more interesting, VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT OFF THE CHALLENGE. ONCE AGAIN, VOTE WHO YOU WANT OFF THE CHALLENGE!

Also, PLEASE R&R! I wanna know how I am doing!


End file.
